


The Chamber

by MaiaJ



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaJ/pseuds/MaiaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a certain night, in a certain town, things are never going to run smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> <http://www.livejournal.com/users/maiaj/>
> 
> * * *

Clark wandered the halls, searching for life in the cold, still building. The electricity was off, turning the already warren-like mansion into even more of an impenetrable maze. It was hardly surprising though with the storm screaming its fury outside, like Mother Nature had looked at the calendar and flipped all the right switches to keep the mood appropriate for the holiday. Thunder crashed and the windows rattled as rain and wind lashed the old building. Lex couldn't have planned this better. 

Whatever _this_ was. Clark's questions had been answered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. And Clark had learned that that expression usually meant trouble. Trouble like being at the mercy of Lex behind the wheel of his fastest car and on an open road. Or being at the mercy of Lex in their bed, because whenever Clark begged, pleaded with Lex to take the cock-ring off, to please let him come, that was all Lex gave in reply. 

Clark put a mental halt on any further (deliciously attractive) thoughts and willed his erection down. Maybe he'd torment Lex once this elaborate scheme was over with. Assuming he ever managed to find Lex of course. 

He carefully stepped around the priceless antiques scattered everywhere like little more than old knick-knacks. His footsteps echoed hollowly and it occurred to him that, duh, maybe calling for his missing-in-action boyfriend might be a good idea. 

"Lex!" 

"Boo." 

Clark jumped three feet, literally, when the quiet voice spoke in his ear. 

"Jesus! Lex, where... how..." 

Lex grinned and pointed to the door hidden in shadow behind him. "Got to keep you on your toes, Kent." 

Clark groaned. "Remind me of Lois again and I'm heading back to the penthouse right now." 

Lex led him threw into the small... study? Lounge? Clark had no idea what it was called but it had a handful of uncomfy looking chairs and a roaring fire. 

"Has your partner been being mean to you again? Do you want me to sort her out? Call and tell her parents?" 

"You suck," Clark said petulantly. Clark would have been sympathetic if Lex had been the one forced to wade through garbage for three hours. And Lex didn't even have heightened senses to deal with. 

"Both well and often," Lex agreed. "Come on it's all set up." 

Lex strode across the room and pressed his palm against the wall. The panel slid back revealing a narrow set of stairs. 

Clark gaped. "Cool." 

Lex smiled. "I found it a couple of weeks ago. Come on." 

The stairs spiralled down, and flickering candles in the wall illuminated their way. The air smelled damp and musty as it stirred around them. 

A chill raced over him, pricking at his skin and Clark shivered as he stepped out into the room at the bottom. 

Huge... things, hulking contraptions made of wood and metal were laid out all over the room. Dark with age and all but screaming 'torture!'. 

His hand lingered over what he knew was a rack but... "I've watched your entire porn collection and I still don't know what half this stuff is." 

"I wasn't actually thinking of contributing to the continuing education of Clark Kent tonight." Lex indicated the scene behind him. 

Over in the corner a big screen TV has been set up, popcorn in bowls beside a massive pile of cushions carefully arranged on the floor. 

Clark laughed in delight. "You brought me to your own personal dungeon to watch movies?" 

Lex shrugged. "Horror movies. Though I hadn't figured on the power going out. And after I had it run down here too," Lex added. 

Clark slid an arm around Lex's waist and kissed him softly. "The gesture was appreciated anyway. We can always come back down later, but right now that fire upstairs is calling me." Maybe his teasing Lex plan could get moved up the schedule. 

"It is cold down here." 

Lex pulled Clark closer against him, and tangled their fingers together. He was gently shivering. 

Clark felt it start from the soles of his feet - a sudden icy wave rising up out of the floor, cold with actual force behind it. Lex's hand was torn from his as they were suddenly flung in opposite directions. 

Mortar crumbled, dust sliding down the back of Clark's shirt as he impacted hard with the wall. He'd hit at almost ceiling level and he floated there, quickly wiping the dirt from his eyes before speeding across the room. Clark got behind Lex just before he slammed into the stone. 

Clark drifted down and lowered Lex gently to the floor, his hand still carefully cradling the back of Lex's head and stroking the delicate skin, the fragile bones underneath. 

"Stop panicking, Clark. I'm..." 

Steel bands shot out of the wall, sliding between their bodies to clamp around Lex's chest. 

"Okay," Lex said slowly. He winced and shifted tentatively in the metals unforgiving grasp. "I have Indiana Jones style booby traps in my house that I didn't know about. Glad my tetanus shots are up-to-date. Can you get us out of here?" 

"Uh, Lex? My arm's stuck behind you." 

"Which would be why I said 'us'. You do have two arms, so use the other one to snap these." 

Clark slid his fingers along the top band warily. There was no room to get a grip from behind it, and he couldn't wrench it apart easily with one hand. "I can't do it without hurting you." 

A chunk of wood flew across the room and slammed into the wall above their heads, raining splinters down. 

"Getting hurt is looking rather inevitable. " 

Clark hesitated again. Then grunted as one of the pieces of 'equipment' smacked him in the back. It kept pushing him forward, squashing him against Lex and his attempts to push it back only resulted in his leg being pinned at an awkward angle. Okay, now, there really was no room. 

Lex rubbed his hand against Clark's thigh. Oh, wait, no. Clark realised it was actually supposed to be a smack. 

"Hey!" 

"What kind of Superman are you!" 

Clark wriggled his arm into position, grabbed the metal where it emerged from the wall and yanked. The band tore loose, taking the stone it was anchored in with it, and he quickly repeated the action until Lex, and his own arm, were free. 

He tugged Lex to the side, a fraction of a second before the guillotine thing behind them managed to finish its job of trying to mash them into a pulp. 

Frost was forming on the walls. Things flew through the air in every direction. 

Clark scooped Lex up into his arms before Lex could even think of protesting, and raced up the stairs and out of the castle. 

They slid into the car Lex had left skewed across the drive. 

Lex calmly started the car and within minutes they were on the highway heading back to Metropolis. "Now I know that the haunted rumours are true." 

Clark convinced his hands to release their grip on the dashboard before he crushed it. "I know what we should do, let's spend Halloween in Smallville," Clark said in a rough impression of Lex's voice. "Great idea, Einstein. Lets hope this time taught you more than the evil midgets did last year." 


End file.
